Make Your Choice
by iJMar
Summary: Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are back to Forks from their colleges for Halloween. Just after spending the best Halloween night, bloody events occur, and only Bella can save her friends from this doom. Can she ever 'Make her Choice?
1. A Halloween Night

**A Spooktactular Halloween story contest Nominee**

**Author: Sassooma**

**All Humans**

**Disclaimer: Events in this story are inspired by the SAW movie series. Characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Summary**

_**Bella, Edward, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are back to Forks from their colleges for Halloween. Just after spendin the best Halloween night, bloody events occur, and only Bella can save her friends from this doom. Can she ever 'Make her Choice'?**_

* * *

_Chapter One:_

_Bella's POV:_

Today was cloudy, as usual. I woke and did my usual morning routine. Then I fixed the bed while Edward showered. H e got out of the shower and smiled at me, noticing me playing with my ring again. I smiled back and grabbed his hand, going downstairs to get breakfast.

So Edward proposed to me before we were off to college and all of us are engaged. A lot of things changed. We were more mature, we had futures, dreams. Only 2 things didn't change: 1) Emmett 2) My Relationship with Rosalie. Rose and I were never great friends, plus she was in front of her mirror 24/7, which really annoyed me. Other than that, Alice, Emmett and Jasper are really great friends.

The kitchen was full of orange stuff, orange decorations, orange furniture and even orange juice. I took my place beside Edward and sipped at my juice. Looking around, I saw Rosalie flipping her hair n different directions, Emmett making goofy faces, Jasper having breakfast like any normal human, and Alice fussing about how her length won't match with the new Halloween trends.

"I'm just so short!" Alice whined for the…10th time.

"Alice, if attaching you to those stretchy-torture beds would stop the whining, then consider it your Halloween present." I joked.

"Ha Ha, Bella, really funny." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. I laughed and patted her on the head but she didn't look at me. I raised my brows at her and began thinking of ways to cheer her up.

"Hey, look, I'm spilling orange juice on my entire lame shirt, the one that you hate." I said as I turned the juice cup downward towards my shirt. She cracked a smile and laughed at my facial expression. She knew how much I hated feeling sticky.

Suddenly, I was lifted into the air. I looked up; Emmett held my arms while Jasper held my legs. I tried getting out of their grips, but they were too strong. I noticed that they were going outside, towards the…pool.

"Guys, what are doing?" I asked, my voice getting squeaky.

"We're helping you get un-sticky; we know how you hate it." Emmett said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"No!" I screamed, but too late. I was already flung into the air. Before I could suck in a breath, ice cold water ran through my air ways. My body went into shock as I tried thrashing through the painfully cold water. My limbs were limp, and pained from the effort I was making through the cold water. Strong arms were wrapped around my torso, pulling me upwards. As soon as my head broke through the surface, I automatically started coughing the water out of my lungs.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay?" Edward's voice said, I fluttered my eyes and looked at his worried face. He glared angrily at Jasper and Emmett, who were being scolded by their fiancés, well only Jasper was scolded. Emmett wasn't scolded by Rose, he was scolded by Alice.

Edward wrapped me in a blanket and led me back to the house. I showered and dressed in some warm spooky cloths that Alice got me. It was this black shirt with zigzag style sleeves and the words "Get Spooked" written in orange bloody handwriting. I wore black sweat pants and went downstairs, where Emmett and Jasper stood, hands behind their back and face to the ground. They lifted their eyes to look at me and Jasper started, "Sorry Bella, we had no intentions of hurting you at all."

"Yeah, bells, really no intentions of hurting you at all." Emmett said before he gave me his puppy dog eyes. I awed and hugged both of them. Then we went to the living room where the guitar hero game was set and ready to go. I smirked at Emmett who shrugged and waggled his brows at me, inviting me to play.

After breaking my super high score inn beating Emmett, Alice dragged us upstairs to put us in our Halloween customs. No, we aren't trick or treating! We are going to this huge party in the club in Seattle. I was dressed in a vampire custom. I wore a lack tube top that was decorated with red lace. I wore black leggings and a short blood red lacey skirt along side with black ballerina flats and a silky black cloak. Alice styled my eyes into Smokey red-black style and added blood red lip gloss, letting my hair loose; I was ready. To talk about what the rest dressed in as: Alice was some kind of zombie-in-style, Rose was a firewoman. As for the guys, Edward was my vampire boy, Emmett was a fireman and Jasper too was a zombie. Halloween party, here we come!

Emmett drove us to the club in his jeep. We were listening to all kinds of music on our way. The jeep was practically bouncing with our movement. Yeah, we were way excited. As we entered the club, the music was booming from every where. People were at the bar or dancing in their colorful customs. We immediately joined the crowd dancing and swaying with the music. Suddenly the Dj announced that Thriller was playing, and Edward and I knew the choreography deep in hour hearts, so we danced in the middle of the dance floor and people slowly joined us.

Edward and I were laughing our guts out. The night was extremely fun. We danced & had our drinks when Emmett decided to go trick or treating. We huddled together and watched him from a distance, muffling our laughs as one old lady hit him with her purse, saying he was stealing the kid's candies.

Emmett walked over by us, sad because he only got 5 or six candies. Of course us being the great friends we are, each took one, leaving him one single candy. He looked at it and shrugged. We cracked up, his face was hilarious.

So we rode the jeep when Alice decided we should to watch a movie, saying that Halloween 2 was running. We agreed, nothing can make Halloween but a good scary horror movie. We immediately headed to the theater.

After the movie, we decided that this was enough for one night, besides; I've never in my life stayed up this late. We were on our way to the car when Emmett said he saw something moving through the bushes and ran in to the bushes. We waited a long time before Rosalie followed him to the bushes. Suddenly we heard out a scream and we ran towards the bushes.

We divided, looking for them. I was growing worried, "Emmett?! Rosalie?!" I called as I made my way through the bushes. Suddenly I heard Alice's scream. I ran towards its source but there was nothing. I met Edward when I arrived there, his eyes were worried. "Maybe it's this year's Halloween prank, calm down, I-

And before he could complete his sentence, I saw a dark figure sneak up behind him. I screamed and pointed at it. It lifted something like a baseball bat and hit Edward on the head. I stifled a cry and tried to move my legs, but they were glued in their place. The dark figure approached me and sprayed something in my face. I felt dizzy and then sleepy, before slipping into blackness.

_Edward's POV:_

My head hurt like hell, as was the rest of my body. I was in the worst sleeping position. I tried lifted my hand but I couldn't; I couldn't feel my hands. I couldn't find my lids to open my eyes. Perfect.

Nothing in my body moved, it was as if I were paralyzed. I couldn't recall anything that happened last night. Maybe this is my very first hangover. Suddenly a rush of memories hit me.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey! That bush moved!" Emmett said before running into the bushes. I heard Rose mumble, "Idiot" as soon as he left off. Well, I couldn't blame, I mean come on. A to-be lawyer actually chasing a squirrel. Give me a break._

_We waited for about 10 minutes when Rosalie huffed and stomped to where Emmett's disappeared. We waited outside, probably waiting to hear Rose's scolding and Emmett's whimpering but instead we heard Rosalie's ear piercing scream. We automatically ran towards the bushes and separated, looking for both of them. I made my way through the bushes when I heard Alice's scream. I ran to its source only to meet Bella there. She was staring at me eyes wide, horror stricken. I hated seeing her like this, I tried calming her down, "Maybe it's this year's Halloween prank, calm down, I-_

_Before I could even finish what I was saying, she screamed and pointed at me, or something behind me. Before I could turn around, something made hard and painful contact with the back of my head. I fell to the ground, blackness enveloping me._

_End Flashback_

I had to move to find Bella, but I couldn't. I tried to open my eyes and this time with success. They fluttered and adjusted easily to a dimly lit room. The first thing I saw were blades of knives directed towards my face. I panicked and started breathing hard, where am I?

My eyes roamed around the placed, apparently I was tied to a chair, but that wasn't the reason that I couldn't move, something was wrong with me. I spotted a figure lying on the ground. I concentrated more to find out that it was Bella. I tried to move again but with no use, suddenly a deep voice erupted from…somewhere.

"Hello Edward, I want to play a game. Since it's Halloween, I've decided to give you and your friends my own gift, a test. All of your tests are the same, except for Bella. You're tied to a chair with a device locked to your face. As soon as your fiancé wakes up and frees herself, her mission will be saving you and the rest of your friends. None of you would be able to help her due to the poison that I've planted in your blood. If Bella manages to save all of you in 60 minutes, then you get to survive. If she doesn't, well…Your test is the power of endurance. If your heart beats increase, my device will increase in speed, slicing up your face, it's your choice."

Damn it! Just damn it.

* * *

**So how do you like it as a first chapter, it won't be more than 5 chappies, I hope you guys like it, I'll try to update as soon as possible. You know I found out about the contest just too late and I want finish this up fast. Pls review. And yeah I know it's short.**


	2. Burn of Love

**A/N: Hey, this story is a nominee for the Spooktacular Halloween story contest. I hope you guys like it. I also want to review cause really, I need your reviews. Plus, I've made a cover art for this story, It's link is on my profile, Check it out, It's my very first one. **

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

_Bella's POV:_

My head hurt. I was lying on a hard floor. I lifted my hand and cupped my face. My eyes fluttered, where am I? The room that I was in was dimly lit. I slowly got up in sitting position when I noticed that my foot was tied to a loosened chain. How did I get here? I tried sliding my foot through but I couldn't. I tried after removing my shoe but still. I tugged on the chain before some kind of T.V started. I stared at it before the scariest puppet you could've ever seen turned its head and looked at me. A deep voice started,

"Hello Bella, I want to play a game. Since it is Halloween, I've decided to give you and your friend a gift. Each of your friends are scattered into rooms in this building, waiting for you to save them. You only have 60 minutes. As you can see, your foot is tied down by a chain and the only way to slide it out is by finding some kind of lubricant and the room contains only one option. To motivate you, I've put you and your fiancé in one room." I looked back to find Edward looking back at me, he was tied to a chair with blades of knives directed towards his face. "You have to free yourself and find the key that will save his life. Can you endure the pain of love? One more thing, there's a device attached to your arm that is connected to your heartbeats, if you can keep your heart beating for 60 minutes and save your friends then lucky you. If your heart stops beating before the 60 minutes have passed, then all of your friends will die. Live or die, Bella. Make your choice."

The T.V shut off and the thing attached to my arm started beeping. I looked back at my foot only to notice a container that wasn't there before. I reached for it and took a sniff of the liquid it contained. It was some kind of…acid. Suddenly everything clicked; this was the lubricant, burning acid. I looked back at Edward who was giving a look that said don't do this. I shook my head and looked back at my foot, I've made my choice.

I held the container above my foot and closed my teeth on my lower lip. With one swift movement, I turned the container downward, spilling the acid over my foot. I couldn't help but scream in pain as tears poured from my eyes. I looked back at my foot and let out a raspy sob. It was totally burned. The pain was excruciating.

Now came the hard part. I had to pull my foot through the chains. I bit hard on my lower lip as I pulled my foot. Whimpers escaped through my lips. It was sliding, yeah, but it was painful, very painful. As soon as my foot was out of the chains, I crawled to where Edward sat. Tears were streaking down my cheek and his.

I looked around the room; there must be a way to stop this I notice five plastic containers. I crawled over to them. The smell hurt my nostrils; acids. I couldn't look into them, they were covered and there was a circular entrance in each of them. I understood everything. That what the thing meant by the burn of love. I crawled back to Edward and checked the thing that was attached to his head. His eyes moved towards me, begging me leave him. I noticed a small keyhole.

I crawled back to the containers. No, the key is in one of them and I have to enter my hand in each one of them to search for the key. I looked back at Edward. One of the knives already touched the skin of his forehead and blood oozed from it. I quickly inserted my hand in the first container and screamed out of pain. My hands searched quickly before I pulled it out. I cried at the sight of my burned hand.

I heard Edward's muffled groan in pain. I crawled to the last container and quickly inserted my hand into it. My screams and sobs erupted. I searched in it quickly before pulling my hand out. I didn't dare look at it. I quickly shoved my hand into the 2nd container, crying all the way and pulled it back quickly when I didn't find a thing.

There were only 2 containers left, the 3rd and 4th. I thought fast and shoved my hand through the fast before I quickly put it into the 4th container. My hands searched the container before I let out a sob, wrong choice. I pulled my hand out of the 4th container and quickly into the 3rd with no moment of hesitation.

My hand searched in there until I found it, I let out a sob of happiness. I pulled my hand out and crawled back weakly to Edward. His forehead was oozing a lot of blood. My hand trembled. I tried putting the key into the keyhole but my hand trembled really hard. I shoved my hand into the keyhole and turned the key. The knife thing pulled away from his face.

I untied him and helped him up. He looked so helpless, so vulnerable. I sat him down beside the wall and wiped the blood of his face. His eyes were glued to my burned hand. I lifted his gaze to my face. His eyes were sparkling from tears. Suddenly a deep voice erupted through the darkness,

"Congratulations Bella, you've succeeded in your first test. The rest of your friends are still in danger and your time is running. After you save your friends, you must lead them back to this room to be allowed to go to the next test. Your next test already started, you have to race to rescue your friends."

I stared into Edward eyes, his raspy voice started "Bella, run away."

"No, I have to save all of you, I'm sorry. I've made my choice." I sobbed as I kissed his forehead. He cried as I tore pieces of my cloak and wrapped them around my foot and hand. I stood up and kissed his forehead, before I turned around and left.

I walked through the hallway, trying to find any door. Suddenly I found a metal door. I pushed it opened and entered. A gush of ice cold air hit me as some white powder escaped the freezing room. I squinted as I tried to figure what was in front of me. As soon as I saw what was awaiting me, I screamed.

_Edward's POV:_

I watched the video tape as Bella's tears started streaking down her face as she watched. Her eyes were glued to the screen until he mentioned me. Her head snapped back and her eyes were immediately glued to mine. She looked back at the screen, "Live or die, Bella. Make your choice." Were the last word it said before the screen went black.

Her eyes were roaming around the room, trying to find a way to free herself. Her eyes landed on a tiny container that was beside her. She took it and sniffed the substance inside it. I heard her whisper, "acid." Her eyes looked back at me. I looked at the blades pointed at me and then at her. Of course she was more important. I begged her with my eyes not to do it. She shook her head and looked back at her foot.

With one swift movement, she spilled the acid on her foot. Her screams and cries of pain echoed through the room. She pulled her foot through the chains, whimpering. She crawled towards me. Her face was full of tears. I couldn't help it when tears started pouring from my eyes as well.

Her eyes roamed the room, scanning them until they spotted some kind of containers and she quickly crawled towards them. They were closed containers with a circular entrance, wide enough for a…hand. She crawled back to me and searched the thing attached to my face while I tried to beg her to run with my eyes. She spotted something and crawled back quickly to the containers.

I didn't want to guess what was in the containers. She took a deep breath and inserted her hand into the 1st container, screaming out in pain. She pulled her hand back out and cried when she looked at it. It was burned as if it were covered with…acid. Oh my god. She crawled to the last container and shoved her hand into it. She pulled it out, crying and sobbing, and crawled to the 2nd container, shoving her hand into it.

She pulled her hand out. It was totally damaged. My heart ached at the amount of pain she was in, and she did this only to save my life. I let out a groan of pain when I felt the blade pressing against my forehead. I felt the blood ooze down my face but I still looked back at Bella. She shoved her hand into the 4th container and quickly pulled it out and shoving it into the 3rd container, letting out a sob. She pulled out her hand, which had the key and crawled back to me. Her hands trembled as she tried to put the key into a keyhole. She inserted it and turned the key, releasing machine away from me.

She untied me and helped my up, dragging me towards the wall. She sat me down and started wiping the blood off my face. I stared at her hand, every piece of me shredding. She lifted my head to meet her gaze. Suddenly the deep voice came out of no where and said,

"Congratulations Bella, you've succeeded in your first test. The rest of your friends are still in danger and your time is running. After you save your friends, you must lead them back to this room to be allowed to go to the next test. Your next test already started, you have to race to rescue your friends."

I spoke out to Bella, "Bella, run away."

"No, I have to save all of you, I'm sorry. I've made my choice" She whispered before she kissed my forehead. All I could do now was to cry. She tore pieces of her cloak and wrapped them around her foot and hand and stood up. She kissed my forehead and limped her way out of the room. I prayed that she would stay okay.

I was sitting, sobbing quietly when I heard an ear piercing scream. Bella's scream.

* * *

**So how do like the chapter? If u have any comments, Please PM. ME, 'Kay. IMPORTANT: I've mentioned that I've made a cover art for this story. Its link is on my profile. Please, check it out cause it's my very first cover art and I want to know what do you think about it. And review.**


	3. Ice cold Friendship

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chappy. So did you check out the banner? I hope u guys liked it. Here's the third chappy. I want you to know that this story will be about only 5 chapters. I want you to review feverishly.**

* * *

_Chapter Three:_

_Jasper's POV:_

Ugh, my head hurt. I couldn't move my body; I couldn't move my the hell! I opened my eyes. I was hanging above…above a frozen pool. I heard a gasp beside me, all I could was speak, "Who's here?" I asked nervously.

"Jasper is that…is that you?" I heard Emmett's voice.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked him, Emmett's voice was shaky, afraid.

"I don't know! Okay, I-

His voice was interrupted by an ear piercing scream. It was familiar. The voice started gasping and sobbing, "Oh my god, Jasper, Emmett, are you okay?" There were quick footsteps and I quickly recognized the voice, "Bella, what's happening?"

She let out a weak sob and whispered, "It's a game; he's testing us."

"Who is? Who's doing this?" I asked.

"I don't know, first Edward and then you, I don't know what to-what the hell is this?" She whispered before she ran somewhere, suddenly I heard a click and a deep voice started,

"Hello Bella, if you're hearing this then you've succeeded in your first test. Your second test started. Your friends here are hanging above a frozen pool and when the timer starts, they will descend in it slowly and you'll only have 10 minutes to save time before they freeze to death. There's another pool at the far end of the room, a pool filled with poisoned blood and syringes filled with poison. The key to saving your friends' life is at the bottom of the pool. Are you going to risk your life to save them, or are going to let them taste the poison that you've tasted? Make your choice."

Taste the poison that you've tasted…what does this mean? Suddenly Emmett and I started going down. I could see Bella now, her eyes focused at the other side of the room. All of us knew how Bella hated the blood, I'm wondering how she didn't faint until now? She looked back at us and ran quickly to the other side of the room.

"Bella, don't…don't do this." I heard Emmett say.

"Yeah, Bella run away." I managed to say through my shattering teeth.

"Oh shut up, I've made my choice." Bella said before her figure started disappearing into the pool.

"No," I managed to whisper.

_Bella's POV:_

I dangled my feet into the pool and let my self in it slowly, breathing through my mouth. Syringes were floating on top of the pool and there were syringes at the bottom. I took careful steps as my feet searched the bottom. I moved through pool, trying to avoid the syringes as good as I can.

I heard both of Jasper and Emmett gasp. I looked back; they were in the pool till their knees. I moved my right burned foot, feeling a sudden piercing pain in it, and fell back into the cold blood. It slid through my air ways and nostrils. I put my hands on the pool and tried to push myself out; one hand grabbed a circular metal, the key. I walked through the pool quickly, syringes piercing through my skin. I pulled my self out and gasped at the amount of syringes that were attached to my legs.

I crawled towards Emmett and Jasper, sobs tearing their way through my chest, and searched at something that I could use the keys in. I found some kind of control box locked. I supported myself and limped towards it. I opened it and found a control stick and a red button. I immediately pushed the red button and looked back, they stopped descending the pool.

I moved the control panel upwards and then to side. They were now above the ground. I slowly lowered them till they were sitting on the ground. I quickly ran over to them and untied the chains from their hands. I need to get them back to the first room. I pulled the cloak off of me and wrapped it around Jasper, since it could fit him. I dragged both of them out of the freezer room one by one before the 10 minutes were finished and the door slammed shut.

I gasped & fell to the ground. I stared at my legs; syringes still attached and started pulling them out one by one. The last one I accidentally pushed its contents into my body, and the only one who saw this was Jasper. I stared at Jasper and whispered, "Don't tell anyone about it, only when I'm dead."

His eyes widened and he managed to whisper, "You won't die."

"Nobody knows this, now let me help you." I said as I got up weakly and slung their arms around my shoulder. I dragged them through the long hallway and entered the room. Edward was still at his place. His eyes shot to where we stood and flared with worry. I supported Jasper and Emmett beside him and knelt down beside Edward, untying the cloak around his neck, "Sorry, Emmett needs it." I said as I covered Emmett with it.

I knelt beside Edward and patted his cheek, he whispered, "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing, I'm okay. Sorry I have to go." I said as I stood up. I gave Jasper a knowing look, he nodded weakly. I limped out of the room and through the hallway. I passed the freezer room door and continued walking, or limping by the wall. I could feel my body getting weaker.

I finally found another door. I opened and slowly entered, there was someone tied to a chair in front of a T.V. This person's face was covered with a mask, I pig's mask. On the wall were the words 'Make your sacrifice', written with blood. Suddenly the person with the unknown identity started screaming. I quickly moved towards her and removed the mask. I was taken aback, this is impossible. No.

_Emmett's POV:_

I saw Bella push the poison into her body accidentally and she didn't notice it. She told Jasper not to tell anyone unless she was dead. I stared at her when she supported me to the dimly lit room where I found Edward there. When she covered me with Edward's cloak, I knew that this wasn't the last test from the fear that I saw in her eyes.

She limped out of the room. I let out a shaky sob. I knew someone was going to die.

"What happened to her?" Edward asked shakily.

"She went into a pool full of…blood to get the keys to let us down." Jasper whispered shakily.

"Poisoned blood." I said. I heard Jasper mumble "shut up." I completed, "We were hanging over a frozen pool and that thing told her that the key of releasing us was in a pool full of poisoned blood." I said angrily, refusing to mention the syringes only because she requested that.

"Oh god." I heard Edward whine.

"What did that thing force her to do?" Jasper asked weakly.

"I was tied to a chair with blades directed to my face and her foot was tied to a loosened chain. She had to slide her leg through the chain. She spilled acid on her leg and slid it through then she had to find a key that was in one of five acid containers. She had to put her hand into five acid containers to find the key that would save my worthless life. I had to watch her damage her hand and do nothing to stop her." He said as his voice got raspier and louder.

"Edward man, there are still Alice and Rose; we don't know what that thing will force her to do next." Jasper and I closed my eyes, hoping that we get out of this alive.

* * *

**So I know it's short, I know. But pls review and pls checkout my banner people. Thnx.**


	4. Sacrifices for a Foe

**Sry guys, I had skool. And today was a trip to a funfair and I cut my finger while skating so maybe that's why I'm a little slow. As I said, I've made a cover art for this story, link on my profile, pls I'm begging, it's my very first banner, pls check it out kay. And cross ur fingers and hope that I would win this thing.**

* * *

_Previously…_

_I finally found another door. I opened and slowly entered, there was someone tied to a chair in front of a T.V. This person's face was covered with a mask, I pig's mask. On the wall were the words 'Make your sacrifice', written with blood. Suddenly the person with the unknown identity started screaming. I quickly moved towards her and removed the mask. I was taken aback, this is impossible. No._

_Chapter Four:_

_Bella's POV:_

"What the hell is happening? What's going on? Wha-

Rose's voice was interrupted when she noticed that I've started playing the video tape. The ugly puppet appeared again and started,

"If you are hearing this, Bella, then you've succeeded in your second test. Your third test includes someone that I'm not able to know what to identify, friend or foe. This person's hair is tied to the machines that will start pulling it backwards as soon as this video stops, leading the back of her neck into the chair's sharp edge. On your right, you'll find a glass box which contains scissors that is one option to save this person's life. On your left side, you'll find a glass box that contains the key that's another option to save this person's life. You have only 10 minutes to save her. Are you going to make this sacrifice? Live or die, Bella. Make your choice."

Then the TV shut and the machine started spinning, pulling Rose's head backwards. She started screaming and begging, "Bella, do something! Please!"

I walked towards the box that had the key. There were two circular entrances lined with sharp pieces of glass. I slowly inserted my hands through the holes, screaming in pain as the glass pierced into my flesh. I held the key in my good hand and took a deep breath.

"Bella!" Rose screamed.

I pulled my hand and the sharp edges broke to stay in wrists and back of my hands. I staggered towards Rose and started looking for a keyhole. I found one through the spinning devices. I had to get my hand through that thing. I slowly got my hand into it and the devices started crushing my bones. I screamed as I turned the key in the keyhole and it stopped. I pulled my hand out weakly and tried to get up but the machine started spinning again.

"Bella!" Rose screamed as the chair's sharp edge started piercing through the skin of the back of her neck. I quickly moved to the glass box which contained the scissors. The box wasn't like the other one, it had no entrance. I held the box up high and smashed it into the ground. Tiny glass pieces embed into the skin of my leg and arms. I walked back to Rose who was crying already.

"I'm sorry Rose." I said before I cut her long waist length hair into mid-back length hair. She was freed. I got a hold of her and we both walked on the broken glass, muffling our cries, towards the door. As soon as we were out, the door was shut.

We sat down and leaned our backs against the wall. I moved to see the wound in the back of her neck. I tore a piece of my cloak and started rubbing the blood off her neck, holding my breath. I tied the cloth lightly around her neck to stop the bleeding and stood up.

Rose looked up at me, her eyes filled with guilt and regret. I knelt and helped her up, both of us limping towards the first room. The thing on my arm's beeps started slowing down. I had to keep it together, there's still Alice to save. I had to keep a hold of this.

_Rosalie's POV:_

Bella put herself in pain to save my life when I didn't care that she almost drowned in our backyard pool. I looked at her pained sweaty face as she helped me limp somewhere. She was already gasping when I noticed beeps. I looked at her arm and noticed something attached to it, the source of the beeps. Before I could ask Bella about it, her hold around my shoulder loosened and she collapsed. I held her and lay her on her back.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" I asked. Her face was covered with sweat and it was red. She was running a fever. "Bella, can you hear me?"

"Rose…help..me..up." she whispered. I helped her and we continued walking until we passed a metal door. We kept on walking when I asked her, "Bella, what's this?"

"Heart rate watcher…he attached it to my arm to know when is my heart going to stop beating." She answered.

"Why are we here?"

"I honestly don't know, all I know is that this is a game."

"Bella, why did you save me?"

"Rosalie, though you're not my best friend you're still my friend and I won't let you become hurt because I was too selfish to save you. I also thought about what would happen to Emmett if you….if you…" She let a raspy sob and looked down.

"Emmett? Is he…is he okay?"

"Yes, for now."

"Bella, if we ever make it out of this, I want you to forgive me for every bad word I've told and every bad feeling I've made you feel and every bad treatment that I've done to you." I said, tears sliding down my face. She stopped and looked at me, her face worried me. She was sick, really sick.

"Rose, I've forgiven for everything that you've done. I don't want to go knowing that maybe someone still hates me." She said before we both hugged then I quickly pulled away, "Go, go where?"

"Rose, I have to save Alice. Come on the first room is over there." She said as she started walking again. I stopped her, "Bella what do you mean by _go_?" I asked fearfully.

"Die, okay. I will die and I want you to take care of her."

"Bella, you will take care of her. You won't die. Please tell me you're kidding." I begged.

"Can we talk about this later?" she asked.

"Okay." I said as we continued walking towards the room. As soon as we entered I could see 3 figures on the floor, I started panicking. Bella shushed me as we got closer and they cleared out to be Edward, Jasper and Emmett. I let go of Bella and fell into Emmett's lap, putting my arms around both of them, my love and my brother.

I hugged Edward and looked back at Bella. Her body started swaying before I quickly got over to her and supported her. Edward crawled slowly and stood up weakly. He held Bella. She looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, the poison's effect is wearing off. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fi- Poison, what poison?" her voice got higher.

"That thing put poison in all of us to paralyze us but now its effect is wearing off because I can move and I'm sure Rosalie was capable of moving, too." So that's why I couldn't move myself at the beginning.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go." Bella said before she turned around. I almost followed her when I noticed a red button on the wall with the words 'help' written on them. I pushed the button and the dimly lit room was no longer dimly lit. We were in some kind of warehouse. The wall at the far end of the room started…moving.

Bella was stopped dead on her tracks and turned around. She noticed the wall and moved towards it, I knew she was too close. The wall stopped moving and revealed…Oh my god.

* * *

**YAY! Well, lets say that the next chappy might be the last one. Guys pls hope that I'll win this thing. Plsssssssssss. Luv u guys, Review!**


	5. A Final Test

**Hey guyz…Finally, I'm posting the final chapter of 'Make Your Choice' .I hope that you guys like it and that it is a little longer than the other chappies. I've noticed that no one reviewed for the last chappy and I am not pretty happy with that, so here a warning. No there is the final chapter of my story.**

* * *

_Chapter Five:_

_Bella's POV:_

I stopped dead on my tracks and turned around to see the wall actually moving…more like turning though. When the wall settled, lights were on and my eyes widened at the sight before me. Tied from her limbs was Alice. She was staring at me with great fear in her eyes. I found a little CD player on the ground and picked it up, pressing play. The same deep voice erupted,

"Well Bella, congratulations, you've reached your final test. I owe you some explanation. The reason that I've chose you among a lot of people is from an incident that occurred a year ago that took away my brother and his family's life and you were a great part of it. I wanted to inflict on you and your loved ones the same pain that you've inflicted on me. Your last test is the one test where your friend gets the choice, not you. As you can see, your friend's hands and feet are tied with chains that will start pulling as soon as I stop taking. In her right hand is a button that will fire a gun that is aimed at her head which will save all of you. In her left hand is a button that will activate the second role of my heart rate watcher. If that is what's going to happen then it will crush your bones and let your blood flow till you're drained. Your role is to convince your friend to kill you, not herself, the same way I did before my brother suicide. The time you have left is at least 15 minutes to accomplish this. If not, both of you will die while all of your friends will be safe. Live or die, Bella. Make your choice."

I gasped and my head started spinning. It couldn't be…it can't be!

_Flashback:_

_I ran towards my car and quickly started up my engine. Wait till Edward hears this news, he will totally flip. It would be the happiest moment in his life. I wonder if I have to get it on tape. I speeded down the street as my hands fumbled looking for my cell._

"_Finally!" I huffed as I got the cell phone and dialed Edward's number. I couldn't wait till I got home…sue me! I put the phone by my ear and held it up by my neck. The phone dropped and I leaned down to get it but I was about to crash with another car so I swerved off the road and into a tree. The air bag went of and I was safe but I looked back to see the other car flipped over._

_I stumbled out of the car and hurried towards the other car. It was a family; a man and his wife and a little boy and girl, twins perhaps. I cried out but no one actually was here, then I remembered. I called Edward; he must be on the line now. I hurried towards my car and searched for the phone. I lifted it to my ear "Edward?"_

"_Bella, what's wrong? Where are you?" His voice was worried. He seemed to have called for me a lot._

"_I was calling to tell you something but there was an accident and-_

"_Are you okay?" _

"_Yes, but the other car is not. The people inside it are passed out and I don't know what to do." I started sobbing into the phone._

"_Calm down now and try to shake them awake, gently. Now, tell me where you are and I'll come along with an ambulance okay."_

_I sniffed, "Okay, please hurry."_

"_Good bye." And the phone went dead._

_I crawled back to the other car and started shaking the man. He looked kind of old. His eyes slowly fluttered and he looked at me. I slowly started talking to him, trying to keep him conscious like Edward told me while I was trying to wake the others. They never did wake up and the engine started smoking up. I could hear the sirens approaching. I screamed for the man to get out but calmed myself down._

_Suddenly I felt familiar muscular arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. I turned and buried my face into Edward's chest as the paramedics and the firefighters tried to get the family out of the car. I sobbed as he rubbed my back and murmured into my hair, "Don't worry, you're fine. Everything will be okay."_

_I lifted my head and looked up at him, "Edward I must tell you the thing that I was going to tell you, I-_

"_LOOK OUT! GO DOWN!" One of the firefighters yelled and Edward immediately held me close and fell to the ground when we heard this huge explosion. I was now crying uncontrollably and even Edward couldn't calm me down._

_I was standing in the family's funeral a few days later. The father survived but he committed suicide after he knew his family was dead. I've told Edward everything about that day. He stood by my side, holding me close to his side. There was the father's brother who was always staring at me and I was uneasy about his looks._

_End Flashback_

"Aro Kramer Volturi." I whispered inn shock as I realized who did all of this. I looked at the chains that were holding Alice as they started pulling. She screamed out in pain. I had to do something.

"Alice, Look at me. Kill me okay. You have a life ahead of you. Kill me." I said, begging her to listen to me. She eyed as if I were crazy. I nodded my head and urged her to do this with my eyes. She shook her head and started moving her right hand. I shook my head furiously. I looked back at the timer, 9 minutes left and ticking.

"Mary Alice Brandon, I'm warning you. If you try to kill yourself I'll…I'll…" I'm stuck, I saw a knife on the floor and before I could get, it was snatched out of my reach. I glared at the person who snatched. It was…Rose. Her stare was deadly. I started clawing at the thing in my arm and soon enough I started bleeding.

"I'll kill myself." I said defiantly as I stared into her eyes, "Just kill me, you have to live Alice. Please, I'm begging you." I pleaded as I fell to my knees. I found a paper and a pen at the corner at the end of the room and starting writing into it quickly.

I turned back at the time, 5 minutes left and ticking. I ran at Alice and grabbed her left hand. As soon as I pressed the button, I heard a loud bang and piercing pain through my arm. No, I backed and looked at Alice. Her head was blown from her right side. I screamed. And then I noticed that the thing was tightening around my arm. I fell to the ground and felt the poison do its job as well.

My arm was bleeding…a lot of blood. I was breathing heavily. I think that's what I deserve. Suddenly a man came into the room and stared at me. He started speaking, his voice matching the deep voice that we've been hearing earlier. Rose was sitting by Jasper's and Emmett's side sobbing as Edward pulled me onto his lap shielding me from that man. He said,

"So I see that you've failed in you last test Bella. I've told you to convince her, not to force her. The button that you pushed was allied with fingerprint analyzer and it was set on Alice's. When you pushed the button, both your and her traps were activated. Well, I can say that round one is a game over. Good bye Bella, and by the way, there's still round two." Then he left.

The doll fell from the ceiling hanging from a rope and started laughing evilly, repeating the words 'Game over'. I felt unconsciousness consume me and gripped Edward's hand.

"Edward, I love you." I breathed heavily.

"Bella, please don't say this as if it's a good bye. Stay strong." He begged as his tears fell on my face, mingling with my own.

"I can't."

"Bella, stay strong for me, for us, for the future that we've planned together. I've found my phone and called the police. They tracked us down and are on the way. Please hang on till they arrive."

I heard my bone crack and grunted in pain as more blood poured out of the injury. I couldn't see anything above me. I sighed heavily, "Edward, kiss me one last time."

"This isn't the last time, there will be more." He said as he leaned and kissed my cold lips. He pulled back and looked at me; his piercing green orbs were all I could see. I closed my eyes and his voice became so far. I said my last request, "Edward, put my ring into my left hand. I'll die as your wife." I heard him sob as he put the ring in my left hand and held it to his chest. "Tell her I love her."

"Bella, Bella! The Ambulance arrived, you'll be okay. Everything will be okay. Anna is waiting at the house. Stay strong for her, stay strong for me." And his voice faded completely.

* * *

_Edward's POV:_

I was visited my wife's grave again. This was the third year since she died. I wasn't in my best condition but Jasper was in my same spot. We live together now, since either of us can live alone. I felt the tiny tug on my shirt and looked down. Anna was holding up a white Rose for me. Anna Mary Cullen was our baby. We had her just before Halloween so she just turned three.

I took the Rose from her and placed on Bella's grave and she grinned at me sadly. I picked her up and held her as she called, "Uncle Jasper!"

Jasper turned around and looked at us. He smiled sadly and placed his flower on Alice's grave and we went to the car. I put Anna in her car seat and headed to our home. Jasper went strait to his room. I would've been writhing now too but Anna needs me to be strong for her. I put her by my side as I read to her the letter that Bella left for us before she died,

_Dear Edward and My dearest Anna,_

_I'm going to miss you very much. I've done what I thought was right, hoping that I chose wisely. I've never planed for this before but this was what happened. This was what I suppose, destiny. I love Edward, don't you dare forget it. Take care of our Anna. Tell her how much I love her and kiss her on each birthday of hers. Tell Rose that she'd Anna's godmother from the whole beginning. Tell Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice, if I succeeded to save her that I love them and I'll always be around them as much as I am around you, guarding you._

_Love, _

_Isabella Marie Cullen (Bella Cullen)_

I closed the letter with my eyes pricking with tears. Anna fell fast asleep as usual. I picked her up and put her into bed. Suddenly, I heard this noise from the kitchen. I slowly walked to the kitchen when I felt hard and painful contact with the back of my head. Talk about the worst déjà vu in your life.

I was hanging above something. I opened my eyes. I was tied to something, a machine. No, no, this isn't happening again. I tried getting myself loose when I noticed a T.V screen that came to live and started,

"Hello Edward, I hope you still remember me. I want to play a game. Your hands and feet are tied by chains. Don't worry they won't tear your limbs off. There is a mask attached to your face. If you start breathing, the metal cover around you will tighten until it crushes your rib cage. You have to save yourself and the rest of your friends to find your missing piece, your Daughter. You have to hold your breath for at least 10 minutes. Live or die, Edward. Make your Choice."

* * *

**How do like me now! Aha, Aha, Aha, Aha, Aha! Please guys review and cross your fingers. I really want to win the first contest that I participated in! REVIEW.! BUH-BYE!**


End file.
